DESCRIPTION (As Adapted from the Investigator's Abstract): The proposal is to conduct a pilot study on cardiovascular risk factors in preschool children who are seen in faculty practice clinics. More specifically, the study aims are threefold: 1) to describe specific risk factors and nursing diagnoses associated with cardiovascular disease; 2) to measure the intensity and resource use of clinical services; and 3) to identify outcome measures associated with cardiovascular risk assessment. A clinical data repository will be established by collecting data elements specified in the Nursing Minimum Data Set from multiple faculty practice sites. Children who participate in a cardiovascular risk assessment during a routine well-child examination will be followed up one year after the initial examination. A total of 225 preschool children will be studied. The intensity of nursing care will be measured by time spent on direct and indirect care activities for each patient. The clinical care outcomes will be assessed by a problem rating scale (the Omaha Problem Classification Scheme) that measures knowledge, behavior and physiological status. The correlation among nursing outcome variables will be examined.